Young
by Esherymack
Summary: "We are young, but we have heart, born in this world as it all falls apart..." Why's Cross never at home? He hates the darkness.


"Young"—A Quasi-songfic by Evermore Moon

A/N: Debating whether or not 'quasi-songfic' is an accurate term for this. The lyrics are sort of randomly thrown in here, but the whole song isn't here (i.e. it's missing three chorouses). I've never done a songfic before. Basically it (this fic) is a certain unnamed person pondering on his past in the Black Order, and the fact that they put young people in the war.

Anyways (also wondering about my motives for this), the song is "Young" by Hollywood Undead. Great song. You should listen to it—you should just know it's like… rap-ish. The group was inspired by Eminem. You've been warned XD

Disclaimer: Katsura Hoshino takes all credit regarding D. Gray-man; Lyrics belong to Hollywood Undead.

* * *

_We are young, but we have heart;_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart, _

_We are strong,_

_We don't belong,_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

* * *

It's kinda sad, y'know?

The Black Order, that is.

I'm old. I've seen a lot, but before I came to the Black Order, there were things that I never imagined that I'd see with my own eyes.

I guess you can say that its first impression was a big ol' lie.

* * *

_I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain_

_I see the love, I see the hate, I see this world that we can make_

_I see the life; I see the sky, Give it all to see you fly_

_Yes, we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it_

_Watch the beauty of our lies passing right before my eyes_

_I hear the hate in all your words. All the wars to make us hurt._

_We get sick, oh so sick, we never wanted all this_

_Medication for the kids with no reason to live_

* * *

The first time I encountered it, the science department was running tests on… children. Young children. I can still see their faces, pale and gaunt, like some skeletal being raised from the grave.

I guess I wasn't too fazed by it. I'd had a hell of a childhood. I was abandoned by my parents three countries away from home. I was beaten, I was passed from home to home, and I was never truly loved. I never cried after my childhood, I never let anything get to me, and I was always drinking, smoking, or both.

I saw it again, right before I left the Black Order for a good few years. That Lee girl. She spent all of her time in those labs, chained to some bed, staring at the ceiling all day and all night. The doctors said she was unstable. I never asked what they meant, I never questioned them, I never looked back, even when she looked me in the eye and literally begged me to help her.

I saw it yet again with my idiot apprentice. He was… attacked by his own father. I didn't care. I treated him like nothing had happened; but in all honesty, I always felt a bit bad for him.

Just a bit.

But when it came down to seeing them all fighting that war, in HQ, when the Level Four attacked, I realized that they were just children, that they were still young. They were supposed to be… y'know, at school, or at home, or whatever, doing what kids do: laughing, going to church, being loved by those that actually care. Doing things that I never got the chance to do; honestly, I wasn't envious. In fact, I wanted to see them doing that. It'd have done my heart some good, but that's gone now, drowned with a shit-ton of whiskey and smoke.

* * *

_As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle_

_Take it up, wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles_

_Hear us whisper in the dark; in the rain you see the spark_

_Feel the beating of our hearts, fleeting hope as we depart_

_All together, walk alone against all we've ever known_

_All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home_

_But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts_

* * *

_Made to kneel before the alter as you tear us apart. _

_We will fight, or we will fall,_

'_Till the angels save us all._

They were young, and they shouldn't be here, fighting this ancient war that was shoved onto them by us. It's a cruel fate, to die like they do every day, all over the world—these children that the damned Black Order recruit for the hell of it.

And they wonder why I'm never 'home'.

* * *

_But we are young,_

_But we have heart,_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are strong_

_We don't belong_

_Born in this world as it all falls apart._

* * *

A/N: Gah. It's horrid. First songfic. I regret it XD

Drop a review if you think it's decent. Or even if you don't. Just drop a review, knowing that it gives me something to read in my inbox.


End file.
